Night Torment
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: Dean has finally escaped from hell, but his dreams bring him back to his worst memories, he can't handle much more and doesn't want Sam worrying to much. Hurt/Dean Protective/Sam (I'll leave later chapters a secret :D) T for some extreme language
1. Chapter 1

_Run Dean, Run, Stay alive..._

Dean raced through the woods, tripping up on the overgrowth of the vines and roots. He could hear the growls and snarls from the hellhounds that were behind him. He had ran for what seemed like forever and he didn't know how much longer he could take, his legs were on fire, his eyes burned from the dripping sweat pouring down his face, the cuts all over his body were now starting to show themselves.

_Don't give up, Almost over..._

He ran for miles and miles until he didn't hear the snarling of the nasty hellhound pack behind him and he thought he had lost them, so he slowly went into a jog until he came to an open clearing in the woods where he could take a short break in case they came back. He sat down on a rock and took some deep, painful breathes. "What the hell did I get myself into," he whispered to himself as he looked around the woods for signs of the packs return, but saw nothing. He was about to get up and try to find a road out when he heard some sniffing from behind him and didn't dare move. The sniffing soon turned into growling once the hellhounds figured out this was their prey. Dean quickly turned around just as they pounced onto him and started ripping him apart. He felt the first slashes across his smooth skin then...

He sat up with a bolt, drenched in sweat, his shirt sticking to him. He looked around wide-eyed at the old motel room and took a deep breathe in. He slowly turned to look at the giant figure sleeping in the bed next to him. Sam was sound asleep, snoring into his pillow. Dean rubbed his eyes and shakily got out of bed to get breakfast.

He had been having these horrible nightmares ever since he got back from Hell and each one seems to become more and more vivid. He didn't know how much more he could take, and how long he could hide them from Sam. Dean slowly walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't see and claw marks from the dream, but he felt them, deep in him.

Dean heard rustling from Sam's bed and quickly slipped on a clean shirt and went over to the kitchen for leftovers. He felt Sam walk behind him to the cabinets for food.

"Hey Sammy..." Sam rolled his eyes at the babyish name that Dean had called him for as long as he could remember.

"It's Sam,"

"Whatever...hey I heard there was a case up in Colorado Springs, people randomly disappearing, four in the last week," Dean explained as he engulfed half a burrito.

"Sure, I'll get us packed up," Sam spoke as he grabbed his salad leftovers and went to his bag to pack his small amount of belongings. Dean stared at him and tried to rid his mind of the images that kept pushing there way in. His dreams were literally killing him if he didn't do something about it, but he couldn't tell Sam, he would never tell Sam. Dean went over to his bag and packed up then both Winchesters went out the door and into the Impala.

Dean turned up the music which was blaring Metallica to distract him as he drove down the deserted road to their next hunt. Sam was looking out the window, watching the scenery go by, as he usually did. They had been driving almost the entire day when they finally made it to the Colorado border.

"How 'bout we hit the hay at a motel for tonight and finish the trip tomorrow," Dean spoke through a yawn. Sam was also fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, I agree," Sam grabbed both of their bags while Dean checked into the first motel they came to. They walked into the old room and sat on their beds, ready to finally sleep their long trip off. Sam slipped off his clothes and right when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Dean on the other hand, took a little longer to sleep. He kept rolling around, trying to get comfortable, trying not to think of the next dream, or he should rather call the nightmares, that he would have. He tried closing his eyes but whenever he would, flashes of his dreams would come back to him and he would rush to open his eyes back open. He knew he wasn't getting to sleep without a little help. He got up and quietly snuck to the mini kitchen where they always held the miniature bottles of whiskey and liquor. He grabbed the strongest, most potent liquor and chugged the whole thing down. He laid back down on his bed and was out within a few minutes.

_"Oh come on Dean, can't handle it," Dean heard Alastair's voice ring through his head. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't laying in his bed in a motel room anymore. He was strapped to a cold metal table by leather strips._

"You get the hell away from me," Dean growled as Alastair came closer, wielding a long, sharp blade, coated with a thing layer of dried blood.

"Sorry your just to good to resist," Alastair beamed as he slowly stopped next to Dean, staring intently at Deans face. He slid a little table next to him as well, which Dean knew all to well was covered with different weapons and tools that would soon be used on him. _This is a dream Dean, snap out of it, _Dean kept telling himself, but the more he looked around, smelling the rotten smell of smoke and ash, feeling the restraints on his wrists and ankles, watching Alastair pick his next tool, it all seemed to real.

"Lets have some fun, shall we," Alastair grinned as he made the first cut, straight down Deans stomach, creating a pool of blood around Dean on the metal table. Dean held back a scream as Alastair sliced through his entire body for hours and hours. By the time Dean thought that he had had enough and couldn't take much more, it had been what felt like a whole day. Every time he thought that his body had nowhere else to burn, or cut, or slice, he would magically have smooth skin with no burns, or bruises, or scars, and it would start all over again.

"Well this is fun, am I right?!" Alastair laughed as he took out the hot poker again, slapping it against Deans legs, leaving long black slashes. Dean hissed in pain as his skin sizzled from the burning heat of the metal.

"Screw you," Dean wheezed through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes, trying to get away from this, still hanging on to the little hope that this is actually all a dream, but that hope was slipping fast because all of the pain, the blood, none of it seemed fake, none of it felt fake.

"I have a little visitor for you, come on in," Alastair spoke to the open door and a large figure appeared and walked slowly towards the bloody table where Dean was strapped. As the figure got closer, Dean started to notice its long-ish hair, tall stature, muscular arms. He gasped as the figure stopped next to Alastair and smiled as he saw Deans condition.

"Hello Dean," Sam spoke, intently watching the dripping blood from the many slashes across Deans body. Dean didn't answer, just stared, wide-eyed at his little brother in front of him. It wasn't Sam, he could tell automatically.

"Well, this is very fine work Alastair, I'm impressed," Sam's eyes rolled back until they were completely white. Sam then stared straight at Dean and let out a deep, spine tingling laugh, that would make any grown man shudder in fear. Dean shut his eyes tight to get away from it all. It was all black, he wasn't awake, wasn't asleep. He felt as if he was floating all of the sudden and he kind of liked it.

"Dean," he heard in the distance. It sounded kind of like Sam so he started floating to the noise. As he got closer, his name got shouted louder and louder.

"Dean...Dean...Dean!" He heard over and over again until finally he reached they voice and his eyes were forced open to reveal blinding light and a worried face in front of him. He could automatically tell he was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was breathing very heavily. Sam sat next to Dean and stared as if he was looking for an answer for what just happened.

"Uh..." was all Dean could say, his cheeks turned red and he looked away, he felt like he was four, getting caught having a nightmare by your mom and having her love you back to sleep, or whatever the hell moms do to help the kid.

"Do you mind telling me when you started having these nightmares, you literally broke my nose punching me in the face when I tried to wake you, and don't mention the screaming, I mean, what the hell man, I thought we weren't keeping secrets anymore, you don't have to have to whole world on top of your shoulders, let me help," Sam ranted on and all Dean could do was listen, he didn't think he had enough strength to sit up or even turn his head. His body hurt all over as if Alastair was actually here with him at that moment and none of it was a dream. He didn't feel like explaining anything to his mother hen of a little brother, he just wanted to go back to sleep, and not have a nightmare to go with it.

"Are you going to answer me, I will sit here and wait until you do, I have forever," Sam said, already plastering his signature bitch-face on him to try to get Dean to answer anything of why this was happening. He looked at Dean and saw that he really looked like crap, his eyes were sunken in and dark, he was a lot paler than usual, and he didn't have that spark in his green eyes he usually had.

"Can you at least tell me whats going on," Sam finally gave up, he just wanted to know what his brother was going through, once he figured that out he could help his brother, but he knew always to take small steps for big victory.

"Its about...you know..." Dean didn't need to finish his sentence for Sam to know exactly what he was talking about, he was talking about hell.

"So the dreams, are about that," Dean nodded to Sam's question, unable to say anything, because he wasn't going to turn this into a little pitty, girly, feely thing. Sam stopped for a few minutes to gather his thoughts, he just figured out that his brother was having pretty bad nightmares about his time downstairs and he didn't look like he was handling it very well, how was he supposed to help this, it wasn't your everyday run of the mill nightmare that anyone dreams about, it was hell, played back from real experience. Not many people could say that happened to them, thats for sure.

"Is there anything I can do," Sam ended up saying because he couldn't think of anything else. Dean just closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth, trying not to show how much pain he really was in. He could have sworn that if he didn't know that Alastair was a dream, he would check for the slashes and burns across his body, like he did the first time he had this dream, but he knew, he knew it was all fake.

"Ok...well...I'm going to go grab some breakfast for us, there is a diner a couple miles up, you rest," Sam spoke, his voice shaking a little, he felt bad for what his brother was going through, even though he only knew a little part of it. He grabbed the keys and headed out the door, making sure to take his phone with him.

* * *

**So how did you like the first chapter, I will try to add as many chapters as I can. Please give truthful comments and I hope you liked the start of what I hope becomes an awesome fanfic. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stopped by the local gas station and picked up a few bags of peanut M&M's, a whole apple pie, and a case of beers. He went to the cash register and paid for it all then got into the car. He checked his messages, nervous to find nothing and hoping it was a good sign. He slowly drove back to their motel and walked inside to find Dean, asleep, face down in his pillow. He slowly unpacked, trying not to wake Dean, because he knew he needed the sleep for the next hunt.

**_Open your eyes_**** Dean...**

Dean heard far away, he thought it almost sounded like Sam so he opened his eyes, trusting the voice. He cracked open his eyes and saw he was in a nursery, a little blue nursery, with a little baby boy in the crib in the middle of the room. He racked his mind to remember when this was when a young lady walked in, with blonde curly hair and green eyes. Dean gasped as he watched the young lady walk over to the baby and pick him up, saying soothing words as she rocked him.

"Mom..." Dean barely whispered before a little boy ran in, running up to Mary, asking for pie, of course, because it was his favorite. "Me..." Dean was in a daydream, this was by far not his worst dream, might even be his best. The 'little Dean' and Mary walked out of the room, leaving a sleeping baby Sammy in the rocking crib, a little mobile twirling above him. Dean sat down, enjoying this moment that he finally can have a good memory.

Outside became dark very fast, to fast, and Dean tried to stand up, but his body seemed locked into the chair. He stared wide-eyed as a tall man in a black overcoat slowly walked in, over to baby Sammy. Dean tried to scream but his voice wouldn't make a sound. He saw Mary walk in sleepily, looking at the man as if it was John, saying goodnight, then walking down the stairs. He was watching the night of November 2nd all over again, that dreaded night he had wished to forget. He heard Mary scream for John as she ran back upstairs, John following not far behind, just as Azazel bled into baby Sammy's mouth. Mary screamed as she was violently thrown into the wall by the flick of Azazels wrist. He laughed as he pulled her up to the ceiling, grinning at the thought of what her beloved husband's face would be when he saw his darling wife on the ceiling, dead.

Dean tried to look away but he couldn't, his face was frozen in its place, his eyes glued open. Tears were rushing down his face as his mom was invisibly stabbed in the stomach, dripping blood onto the carpet, leaving red stains everywhere in splatters. He could feel the heat rush through the room as Mary burst into flames, screaming as her skin burned to a crisp. It stopped just like that as John walked into the room, thinking he heard something. Azazel was just outside of the window, watching intently. John slowly walked over and looked at Sam, smiling as Sam looked at him. A drop of blood fell onto Sam's smooth head, then another, and another. John slowly looked up and saw Mary, burned and bloody, hanging from the ceiling. He collapsed to the floor as the flames shot back up through Mary's body. He rolled over and grabbed Sam, running over to 'little Dean', telling him to take Sam outside and don't look back, and don't stop running. He looked back one more time, then followed where Dean was going. They got out just in time as the room was engulfed with flames, it spitting out the window like a fiery dragon on a rampage. Dean had watched the whole thing from a new, horrifying view, and he knew that he would never erase this from his mind ever again. Tears were still streaming from his eyes as everything turned black.

"Dean...Dean...Dean.." He heard from the darkness, like his last dream he had. He swam slowly through the darkness until he reached the end of the pool and gasped for air as his eyes peeled open, the bright light burning. He blinked a few times and figured out his surroundings, an old hotel room and a nervous and scared Sammy.

"Do I even need to ask," Sam said right when he reassured himself that Dean was perfectly okay.

"It was nothing Sam..." Dean spoke as he groggily rubbed his eyes. Sam gave a look that said that his answer was most definently not good enough, he named this look the 'bitch-face'. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away, trying not to think of the horrid thing he just saw.

"Oh yeah, right, it was nothing. You screaming mom's name is nothing, you CRYING is nothing, your telling me that whatever the hell you dreamed was just...nothing..." Sam gave the biggest bitch-face he had ever given and Dean gave in. Dean was about to explain it but his voice caught in his throat, he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell Sammy, his little baby Sam, what he had just witnessed, what he had just saw, he couldn't put that pain on Sam.

"Fine... I was surrounded by howler monkeys and they kept...whipping me...with their tails..." Dean choked out the only lie he could physically think of.

"Are you serious, howler monkeys? What about you calling Mary," Sam looked at Dean seriously and Dean replied, keeping the blank stare on his face.

"Their leader, that was giving them the orders to do the, whipping, was named Mary..." Dean looked at Sam as if saying 'that good enough Bitch'. Sam signed then nodded as he got up and grabbed the food for them. Dean got up and went to sit at the table to eat.

"What about the whole crying part of it," Sam interupted Deans eating and Dean glared at his younger brother, his mouth shoved with pie.

"Do you know how fucking bad whip tails are, have you ever been whipped by millions of monkey tails, it hurts like a bitch," Dean smirked as he took his last bite of apple pie before sliding the metal plate in front of him.

"You finished that whole pie! It was a family size pie and I didn't even get a bite!" Sam argued as Dean to a huge gulp of his beer.

"Sucks for you, loser," Dean laughed as Sam threw his beer bottle top at Dean. Dean caught it perfectly before returning it, hitting Sam right on the forehead. Sam glared at Dean but laughed along with his brother.

"I found a hunt only a couple miles away. People disappearing, all the signs of a Djinn," Sam explained as he looked over the news page on his computer, scrolling through the missing persons' pages.

"Sure, I'll pack up, you get the car warmed up, its freezing outside," Dean said as he grabbed all his dirty clothes and shoved them in his bag, along with the beers and toiletries. Sam walked outside and got into the car, turning it on to heat up the car.

Sam sat in the car for a minute, waiting for the car to start warming up, when he heard something from the backseat and turned around to be face-to-face with a metal hammer. He only had time to open his mouth before he felt a sharp pain on his head and everything turned black.

_**Please give reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! :D - thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked outside, his bag over his shoulder. He looked around for Sam but only saw the empty Impala.

"Sam...Sam!" Dean rushed around the car frantically, screaming Sams name. He got his phone and speed dialed Sam, which rang for a few times before someone picked up.

"Sam, where the hell ar-" Dean was intertupted by a deep laughter coming from the other side of the line.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you're so funny when your mad," a deep voice answered seductiely.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell is Sam!" Dean yelled at the phone, anger pumping through him like fire.

"Don't you recognize me Dean, I'm closer than you think. Your poor little Sammy if safe, for now,"

Dean looked around, making notice of every place that someone could hide behind or in.

"Stop looking, you'll never find me," the deep voice answered as he finished scoping the parking lot out.

"Tell me who the hell you are and I won't make the torture last to long when I find you," Dean spoke through his teeth, his voice low a menacing.

"Only IF you can find me," The deep voice laughed. Dean's nerves were wearing thin. His baby brother was taken and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Just tell me who the fuck you are!" Dean screamed at the phone. The laugher from the other side of the line didn't stop.

"Ha I'll give you a hint. I'm the reason you scream at night." Dean's eyes widened as the last words slipt out of the man's mouth.

"Alastair..." Dean whispered as he looked down. The thought of what Alastair had done to him, for so long, it haunts him every living hour.

"Bingo! Now that you finally figured that out, time to get to the fun part. Meet me at that abandoned factory outside of your town and I'll give back little Sammy. Wouldn't want to harm his sexy ass." Alastairs voice slipped seductively through the phone speaker.

"I swear to God If you fucking touch him-" Dean started getting into the car to drive to the factory.

"Oh please Dean...What are you and God going to do! I mean come on Dean! Do you even have faith?" Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Did he have faith? Even he didn't know the answer to that question.

"I thought so, so goodbye and I'll see you soon, I'll have Sam waiting with me, don't take to long." Alastair hung up and the phone went dead. Dean slammed his hands onto the steering wheel, thinking 'why does this crap always happen to us.' He prayed for Castiel to help him at all, since the angel said he was his guardian or something, he might as well trust him. He was the one who brought him out of Hell anyway, but he got no answer from the short angel. He started the car and started driving, the factory was about 20 miles from where he was and he must have hit a record time, getting there in 8 minutes. He got his shotgun and holy water then raced to the door to the huge old factory. He swung the door open to see that it wasn't a factory at all. I was a white room with bright lights and blood splattered everywhere. He turned around quickly to run away but there wasn't a door anymore, just blood walls. His eyes widened as he looked around for something, anything at all that could help him.

He saw a door in the far corner that had a spotlight on it. He knew it was probably a trap but it was the only thing he could do more then sit in this big room and rot to death. He ran to the door ad swung open the door, keeping his gun pointed toward the pitch black room. Unable to see anything, he blindly walked in, then the lights flashed brightly on, and he saw the room. Sam was strapped to a chair in the middle of the large room, covered in cuts and bruises, especially a large black bruise on his head, that was all that was in the room. Dean ran over to Sam to help him.

"Sam are you ok?" Dean quickly spoke as he undid the straps that held Sam to the metal chair.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine. My head hurts a little and I don't remember much." Sam spoke blindly, looking up at Dean in a blurry way. Dean knew right away that Sam had a concussion and knew that right when he found Alastair, he was going to kill him. He heard some noise behind him and spun around gun pointed up and was shoved into the nearest wall, his gun knocked out of his hand and flung across the floor. Sam was to weak to get out of the chair so he just stayed slumped down in the seat. A figure walked out from the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Hello Dean, nice to finally see you again. Have you introduced me to your little Sammy? He might not know who I am," the demon spoke with an upbeat tone ringing in his voice. Sam looked at the demon then towards Dean, as if asking who it was, knowing he was important to Dean but not sure how. Dean looked sadly at Sam, trying to answer the question without saying the dreaded name of his past torturer. He had talked a little about Alastair after he got back from Hell, but nothing much. He felt a slight breeze hit him and looked at Dean and could tell he felt the same thing. They looked at each other puzzled, then Deans face showed understanding.

"Well, if you won't introduce me, I might as well myself. My names Alastair! Nice to finally meet you, Dean talked quite a bit about you," Alastair smiled as he stared at Sam's expression. Sam knew exactly who Alastair was, and knew the impact he had on Dean. He looked at Sam sympathetically.

"You said you'd give me back Sam if I came," Dean growled from between his teeth. Alastair smirked.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy." Alastair laughed as he turned toward Sam who was trying to get up. Alastair went and pushed him back down, more easily than Dean thought possible. 'Sam must be hurting' Dean thought sadly.

"No I didn't, but I brought backup," Dean smiled as Castiel came out from behind him, wielding an angel blade.

"You brought your little angel boyfriend to your rescue, that's adorable," Alastair cackled as he stared at the two men. Castiel stared confusingly at Alastair while Deans cheeks blushed.

"It is not just me," Castiel spoke in his gruff voice. From behind him there was more noise and three more angels walked out and circled Alastair.

"Really...and who are you three supposed to be.

"Baltazar," One of them answered.

"Michael," The second one answered.

"Sammandriel," The last one spoke.

The all were holding angel blades, which could easily kill Alastair. The demon looked around, he wasn't expecting this, this was not going as he planned, he was trapped.

"Alright fine, I'll give Sam back. But don't you want to know more about those dreams you've been having Dean. Because I know what's causing them, and I can control them any way I want." Alastair smiled.

"You can't control them if you're dead," Dean answered straight-forward. Castiel and the group of angels got their blades ready to kill the small demon.

"Right, but that doesn't mean that they will stop." Alastair spoke as he slowly walked towards Dean, but was stopped by the angels.

"Wow touchy about the property are we? Are you all in a relationship together?" Alastair stared at all the angels. They were being very protective of the puny human.

Castiel sent a mental note to all the other angels that if he took one more step towards Dean, that they were allowed to kill him. He also sent it to Dean, even though Dean couldn't answer back. Dean nodded and glanced at Castiel, knowing he sent him that thought.

"So what will it be, your brother or your dreams," Alastair answered as he took one more step forward. All at once all the angels pounced on him, their angel blades ready for attack. Castiel picked up Sam and followed Dean out the door and through the large room to outside, where Castiel gently set Sam down in the back seat. He slowly healed Sam enough to where he wasn't in much pain.

"Do you think your angel buddies will be fine," Dean asked as Castiel got out of the car.

"Yes, they will easily be able to defeat one demon." Castiel spoke matter-of-factly.

They heard screaming from inside the abandoned factory and knew that it was Alastair's last words. Dean heard one final scream before it all went silent, and they all knew Alastair was gone. Behind the Impala, the three angels appeared, little speckles of blood over their clothes and skin, their blades dripping.

"The demon has been removed," Sammandriel spoke and stepped forward.

"We'll see you later," Baltazar spoke as the trio disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean drove Sam to a close motel to rest up while Castiel cleared up the mess inside the abandoned factory.

"So Alastair was the reason for the dreams?" Sam spoke after he woke up from a long sleep.

"Yeah, that's what it sounded like. He said he could control them." Dean spoke in between bites of his long sub that was stuffed with ever topping imaginable.

"Where is Castiel?" Sam asked, looking around as he got up and went to the mini kitchenette for food, because he was starving. His head ached and his whole body was sore, but Dean gave him some pain pills so it was only a dull throb.

"He went to clean up the mess, but you know angels, they never say goodbye or anything so I'm not expecting him to come back.

"Oh...ok," Sam sat down and grabbed his salad out of his bag.

"Dude your not a freaking rabbit, eat some human food," Dean held out a piece of his sub and Sam nodded his head.

"It's not rabbit food, people eat salad all the time, and it's healthy for you," Sam argued. Ever since he had started to eat healthier, Dean had always made fun of him.

"Whatever, Bobby called earlier and said he was coming down, had a huge hunt to talk about" Dean shook his head as he shoved the last chunk of his sub into his mouth, making sure to exaggerate how good it tasted. Sam rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his salad, then stretched, groaning as his bruises flashed with pain.

"Hey don't pull your muscles any more than they are, you need to heal fast," Dean said as he heard Sam groan again as he stood up. Dean got their bags packed and Sam watched suspiciously.

"What are you doing? We're leaving already?" Sam asked as he walked up behind Dean, trying to figure out why they were leaving so fast.

"I just thought we could start back up with the hunts, heard there were some wendigos not far from here." Dean said quickly and almost, robotic, to Sam. Sam felt like something just wasn't right with Dean.

"We just finished a tough hunt, lets relax for a bit, then we can gank those wendigos," Sam suspiciously said as he eyed Dean, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh, why don't we go now," Dean spoke as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and turned around to face Sam. Sam looked at him, thinking of what to do to tell him it was actually Dean. He grabbed a flask out of his back pocket and slowly unscrewed the lid as Dean packed his toiletries. He slid next to the bathroom door opening and waited for the right moment.

"Ok I think we're done packing," Dean turned to Sam and got splashed in the face by holy water. As the water hit Deans skin, it burned and smoked and Dean screamed in pain. Sam's eyes widened as the smoke flowed off Deans skin. He ran to grab the demon knife but Dean was in front of him in an instant.

"Where you going Sam," a dark voice, very unlike Deans, spoke as he walked closer, making Sam scoot back into the wall.

"This is going to be so much fun," the not-so-Dean spoke as he grasped Sam's face in his hands.

"Who the hell, I meant what the hell are you?" Sam spun his head and swiveled out of the demons grasp, then glared back into the deep onyx black eyes.

"My name is of no importance right now, but if you listen to me you can have anything you want," the demon said seductively, making Sam shudder. He would never have thought his brother, of all people would be talking like that to him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sam knew Dean wouldn't shut up if it was the other way around, so he decided to follow in his brothers foot steps.

"What did you just say," the demon hissed and back-handed Sam hard across the face, leaving a large welt on his cheek.

"Don't talk,"

"Just because you say not to talk doesn't mean I will," Sam sarcastically spoke, not wanting to give up.

The demon slapped even harder on the opposite cheek, leaving Sam looking like a clown with bright red cheeks.

"You say one more word-" the demon stopped abruptly like she was losing control. Dean facial expression changed into pain as a raspy voice came out.

"Sam, holy water...to strong.." Dean fell to his hands and knees, holding his stomach as the demon fought back harshly. Sam felt the bonds break and he ran to get the holy water. Right when he grabbed it, the flask rushed out of his hands and exploded in thin air. He turned around to be face-to-face with a black-eyed Dean. Dean shoved Sam onto the bed and pinned him down.

"I bet your a chick," Sam said through clenched teeth, straining his muscles to get out of the death grip.

"You are correct about that," Dean seductively said, getting his face closer to Sam's, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. Sam squirmed under Deans weight against him.

"You're just, irresistible when your scared," Dean's face got closer to Sam's until he could feel Dean's breath on his face, it smelled of liquor, pie, and sulfur.

"I'm not scared, you're the one having to pin me down," Sam said sternly, trying to turn his head from Deans, fear of what might happen, but Deans hand shoved his face back up toward his, looking into his eyes, black and colorless. What happened to the demon tattoo?

"Oh the tattoo, that has long been cut through," the demon answered, his lips within centimeters of Sam's. Sam shoved his lips closed, hoping Dean could take control again before something happened.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow, your brother is one big boy in the pants," the demon in Dean whispered into Sam's ear seductively, making him shudder with disgust and guilt. Dean slid his lips onto Sam's in a deep kiss. Sam's eyes widened and he tried to get out of the demon's grip but it was to strong. Dean laid his body onto Sam, forcing his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam tried to scream but Dean's tongue invaded his mouth, making him mute. He couldn't do anything, move, scream, stop it, he could only lay there while the demon in Dean used him.

"I'm not using you honey, you know you like it," Dean rubbed up against Sam, making him moan from the pressure against him. He didn't want this at all, especially with his brother, of all people, but something was off.

"Oh babe you have nothing to worry about, you'll like it, I slipped a little love mixture into your morning coffee, by the way, your coffee is disgusting," the demon spoke as it brought its tongue down Sam's neck, making him shiver. Dean pushed Sam's shirt up, taking in the magnificent hard as rock 8-pack and tanned skin.

Deans eyes looked him up and down then stopped and looked at his face. Sam could tell Dean was fighting what the demon was doing, he could see it deep in his eyes. Deans face jerked to the side, fighting against the demon.

"Sam...run.." Dean gurgled out as he fell onto the bed, holding his stomach, trying to keep the demon in. He ran to the door but then the door slammed open to reveal Bobby with a shotgun cocked and ready to fire.

"What the hell are you idjits doing! I knocked four times and n-" Bobby looked more closely at Dean and saw something was immediately wrong. He looked back up at Sam and saw the worry and disgust of what happened before he got there plastered on his face.

"Whats wrong," Bobby spoke as he ran over to Dean, but Sam stopped him and brought him over real quick, grabbing holy water along the way.

"Somethings in him, it's powerful and I don't know what to do," Sam spoke as he looked over at his brother, who was fighting but starting to falter against the demon. Deans face went slack and his body went limp.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam called, running over to Dean.

"Be careful Sam, I didn't see no demon coming out of him," Bobby spoke as he eyed the boys while grabbing a big gallon of holy water. Sam nodded in his direction as he got closer to his still brother.

"Dean," he whispered but only a couple seconds later Dean was up, shoving Sam into the nearest wall, his eyes black as coal. Bobby ran with the holy water but was shoved into the wall by an invisible force.

"Hello Bobby, nice to meet you. I've been getting to know your boys for a while today," Dean walked up to Sam until he was only a couple inches away. Sam looked away, the potion was still in effect but he knew it wasn't his fault. He looked over at Bobby, seeing that he had noticed how close the demon got to Sam and how Sam reacted. Sam just gave Bobby a 'I'm sorry' look because if anything were to happen, he didn't think he would be able to stop it.

"I like how you can't resist me," the demon spoke as he rubbed against Sam's leg, making Sam moan. Bobby looked away, unable to watch what was happening.

"Let me give Bobby some information. You see, this morning there was this potion and I just happened to accidentally spill it in little Sammy's drink, a love potion, he can't resist the first person he see's, and you can guess who that was," the demon smirked as he got closer to Sam, making his shudder.

"A little trick I pulled from a witch," the demon spoke, rubbing its hands down the front of Sam's shirt. Sam closed his eyes and breathed hard, he couldn't let this happen, especially in front of Bobby.

"Boy, if you touch a hair on-"

"What are you going to do, you're stuck to a wall watching your two boys get it on, what's not to like about that," the demon cackled as he stripped Sam's shirt off. Sam's eyes were still closed, unable to look at Dean, or what was in Dean, or Bobby, afraid of the look he would get. He felt his shirt come off and his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and guilt.

"You're one sexy BILF," Dean answered and Sam looked at him confusingly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam spoke through his teeth, trying to turn his head away from Deans lips coming closer to him.

"It means brother I'd like to fuck, made it up myself," Dean smirked as he gripped Sam's bulge, making Sam moan. Bobby couldn't look because he couldn't watch Sam be tortured this way by Dean, they were like sons to him, and this was wrong.

Dean rubbed against Sam's leg, Sam closing his eyes, trying not to give in. Sam could see in Dean's eyes that he was trying to fight it, trying to stop the demon.

Dean was stuck in his own mind, not able to control himself, not able to even blink for himself. His whole body was overtaken by the mysterious creature and there was nothing he could do but slam against the barrier between him and his mind. All he could do was see what was happening.

All of the sudden Dean's vision swirled into a vibrant array of colors then swooped into darkness. 'It's like I'm high' Dean thought as he saw the swirling colors disappear. He heard his name being called and his body being shaken, but he couldn't move, he was positive that he was still possessed. Then he heard his name, louder than before, the voice so familiar. He reached the end of the haze and was blinded by light.

**Please give truthful comments and I hope you liked this chapter :D**


End file.
